


Another Railroad

by J (victony)



Category: Nanaki - Fandom, Superpsychic Nanaki
Genre: Death, Gen, Paranormal Investigators, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victony/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao and Nanaki sets off to another not-so-exciting adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Railroad

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic I wrote and posted on fanfiction.net back in 2007! I've left it as it was, unbetaed and with spelling and grammar mistakes. I was tempted to edit! However, I didn't give in and I hope it'll give an idea of how average I was at writing back then.

"Ouch!"

Shunsuke Nanaki rubbed his bum as his partner, Ao Kudoh, looked on. Ao's face was expressionless (as usual) and his hands were stuffed in the pockets of the jacket he wore.

"Hey!" Nanaki protested, "What kind of partner are you, you little brat!" (Actually, Ao was twenty, but he looked like a fifteen-year old kid. It's his height. Ao figured that even if he told Nanaki his age, Nanaki would still treat him like a kid anyway.)

"Not my fault if your 'teleportation' failed," Ao said, and started to walk towards the school cafeteria. Ao worked there, while Nanaki, well, let's just say he was still a high school kid. Nanaki scrambled up to follow Ao when Ao's mobile rang. The ringtone was toothy, and Nanaki stared at him.

After a while, Ao snapped the mobile shut and began to drag Nanaki along. Ao was so strong that his partner couldn't believe it. "Hey, where are we going?" Nanaki asked, trying in vain to pry himself free.

"We have a mission," was Ao's only reply.

* * *

 

Ao and Nanaki were in the living room of Taichi Izawa. Izawa was sitting on a huge green armchair, staring at the superpsychic duo in front of him. He didn't look amused.

"Guess the world's turning upside down, huh?" Izawa said. Like the others, Izawa didn't believe that Ao and Nanaki came from the police force (and they didn't, either) until the duo flashed their LOCK Enterprise IDs. "You can check with the police," came Ao's dull reply.

"Ah, of course not," Izawa said, still looking unhappy at being questioned by them. He gestured for them to sit down on the orange armchairs opposite him. Ao sat on the left armchair while Nanaki sat on the right. As usual, he had to sit in a crazy posing way. Izawa raised his eyebrows.

"Shima, my daughter, was walking home with her best friend Asako last week when she was knocked down by a car," Izawa said. "But…"

"But what?" Ao pressed. Nanaki was asleep and he was snoring loudly. "Err, don't mind that pig head."

"After the accident she seemed to be a completely different person!"

* * *

When Asako opened the door of her house, Nanaki's bad habit unleashed again. "You're cute! Let's exchange phone numbers!" he said, making Asako startled. As usual, Ao was the one with working attitude.

They left Asako's place rather hastily, with Ao dragging Nanaki along (again). "And where are we going right now?" Nanaki asked grumpily, totally giving up on freeing himself.

Ao didn't reply, but as they neared their destination, the answer was clear – the car accident site.

* * *

The accident site was near the graveyard and from afar, the duo could see Shima Izawa sitting among the graves, her eyes closed. When they were right I front of her, her eyes opened, and her pretty face turned into that of a maniac.

"Bellow!" Ao yelled. There was a blinding flash of light, and a semi-transparent figure floated out of Shima, who had fainted. The figure was crying.

"Explain yourself," Ao said coolly, while Nanaki sat Shima's limp body into an upright position. The figure eventually stopped sniffing, and looking at Shima, it began to talk.

"My name is Riika. Riika Izawa. I am Shima's sister," the ghost of Riika Izawa rubbed its eye. "I died two years ago. I didn't mean Shima any harm! I just want to save her!"

Ao raised his left eyebrow in questioning. "Save her?"

"She nearly died that day when she was hit by the car, and I know daddy was grieving enough when I died. So I entered her body and helped her to recover," Riika explained. "Now my work is done. I must go now. Tell daddy I'm sorry for making him worry…" And with that, she vanished.

After sending Shima home and convincing Izawa that his daughter was all right, the duo walked back to HQ. While walking, Nanaki sighed. "I kinda wonder why I joined LOCK in the first place." He said, trying to levitate a bottle of mineral water. It exploded in midair (due to his lack of concentration) and the duo was drenched.

Ao said nothing but made a mental note not to report Nanaki's misuse of PSI powers to HQ. After all, it wasn't everyday Nanaki didn't destroy public property with his powers…

An explosion behind him told him he had spoken too soon. Oh well, Ao reasoned, Nanaki will always be Nanaki.


End file.
